1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to LCD monitors, specifically to a VESA cover installed at the back of an LCD monitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) monitor is a device which displays images by applying a voltage to a liquid crystal to change the molecular structures thereof, thereby changing the optical characteristic of the liquid crystal. LCD monitors are installed on television sets, computers, video cameras and other devices in order to reduce the size of the device for portability, and to save electricity. In particular, the LCD monitors for computers and televisions have a small enough size to enable the monitor to be placed on a desk or be hung up on a wall. Such monitors normally have a handle hinged to a VESA (Video Electronics Standards Association) cover installed at the back of the monitor.
In a generally used LCD monitor, a square depression is formed at the rear middle portion of the rear cover of the LCD monitor. The VESA cover is installed on the square depression. At the four corners of the square depression, bosses protrude rearward. These bosses comprise cylindrical bodies, and a plurality of supporting members formed integrally with lower portions of bodies of the bodies. Insert members with screws formed therein are inserted into the inner peripheries of the bodies.
A plurality of through holes are formed on the four corners of the VESA cover. Therefore, when the VESA cover engages the square depression, a plurality of screws penetrates the through holes and engages the bosses so that the VESA cover engages the square depression of the rear cover.
However, when forming the LCD monitor, such a securing structure of the VESA cover is formed simultaneously with a plurality of bosses with the members inserted therein, complicating the manufacturing process and raising the cost for the production.